


Best of Both Worlds

by Galpalkru



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gym AU, i'm just posting this because, mini fic prompt, only mention of staubrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galpalkru/pseuds/Galpalkru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-Fic Prompt: "we work out at the same gym and you always look super legit but i know you sing hannah montana in the shower and you know i know” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know logically that it makes more sense for Chloe to be the gym badass, but also it’s more funny for Beca to love Miley Cyrus and deny it vehemently. This is my first attempt at a mini-fic, and it’s possibly a bit longer than mini, but I don’t know. Any and all comments would be appreciated, and y’all are aca-awesome.

“Could you be any more obvious?”

 

Chloe’s head snapped up, turning to face Aubrey on the treadmill next to her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Aubrey scoffed, jerking her chin in the direction of the tiny brunette over by the free weights. “I would say you’re undressing her with your eyes,” she said in between labored breaths. “But she’s wearing so little that you’d be done by now.”

 

“Isn’t it great?” Chloe groaned. The girl in question was clad in a low cut, loose fitting black tank top and a pair of black spandex shorts that honestly should have been illegal, hugging the curve of her sculpted ass and tantalizingly riding up every time she bent over.

 

With a sigh, Aubrey punched the stop button on her machine, gradually slowing her pace with the conveyer as Chloe followed suit. She felt a little guilty, phoning it in and all, but an honest to god, full on workout would have been a bit too distracting. Chloe wasn’t one to half ass it in the gym, but other things could occasionally take priority.

 

“Someone should probably tell her that there are colors other than black,” Aubrey muttered, swiping her towel across her face before hanging it around her neck to stretch out a kink in her shoulder.

 

With a shrug, Chloe crossed her arms in front of her chest, watching as the girl examined herself in the mirror in front of her, bottom lip trapped between her teeth and brow furrowed. “I’m not complaining.” She only realized a moment too late that her shameless ogling could clearly be seen by its subject, who cocked her head and squinted at Chloe’s reflection in the mirror. In perhaps a moment of insanity, Chloe shot her a wink, allowing a smile to play across her lips as the girl’s face reddened.

 

She turned back towards Aubrey, who was staring at her with a quirked eyebrow and an expression of disbelief. “You’re incorrigible,” she said. “That was possibly the most predatory smile I’ve ever seen. She’s going to think you want to eat her.” At Chloe’s respondent snort, she swatted her with the towel. “Ugh. Don’t be immature.”

 

“I prefer honest.” The dark-haired girl had moved to the leg press, a defined line of muscle stretching down her thighs as she scrunched her forehead in concentration, long fingers gripping the handholds by the side of the seat. “C’mon. Try to tell me that isn’t incredibly hot.”

 

Aubrey placed her hands on her hips, contemplating the girl for a moment before nonchalantly waving her hand in front of her. “I’m not sure she qualifies as a person at that height. More like an angry, ceaselessly scowling mouse?”

 

“Right,” Chloe replied. “Because you’re just a constant ray of sunshine.” Aubrey opened her mouth to protest, seeming to eventually think better of it. “Anyways, not all of us have ridiculously leggy sex goddesses waiting for us at home.”

 

Face taking on that geeky, dreamy expression that it only did when considering Stacie, Aubrey grabbed the spray bottle to clean off her treadmill. “Regardless. You don’t know anything about her.”

 

“I know she’s got stamina,” Chloe said, giggling as Aubrey shoved her in the leg with her shoulder. “But seriously, she makes _you_ look lazy sometimes.”

 

The mysterious brunette had only showed up at their gym about a week ago, but they’d seen her every day since, engaging in some brutal routine of cardio and strength training that sent Chloe’s mind to places so dirty that it almost embarrassed even her. She never made eye contact with anyone, other than to move people out of her way with the sheer power of her glare. Through her lengthy periods of observation, Chloe had made out three tattoos so far; one on her right shoulder with some intricate floral design, one on her right wrist with a bug that she couldn’t get close enough to discern specifically, and some line of text stretched over the left side of her ribcage, right below the line of her sports bra.

 

“Why am I even friends with you?” Aubrey asked, thrusting the bottle against Chloe’s chest. She looked over at the girl, who had leaned over to clean off her own machine. “But I do have to appreciate her dedication.”

 

“See? We’re all getting along already.” Chloe exhaled slowly through her nose as her eyes tracked the girl’s path towards the bathroom. “I’m gonna go wash my face.”

 

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “I thought it was gay men who were supposed to have sex in the showers at the gym!” Her raised voice turned a few heads in her and Chloe’s direction, who had started off towards the bathroom. Chuckling to herself, Chloe just waved her hand behind her before slipping through the bathroom door.

 

It was quiet at first, the only sounds coming from Chloe’s steps on the tile echoing around the walls and the running water from a shower further back. She turned on the sink, splashing water in her face, and froze as she heard a gorgeous voice floating back towards her. It was lyrical and clear, too strong to be more than barely disrupted by the water and the questionable acoustics of the gym bathroom, and Chloe couldn’t stop herself from grinning like an idiot as she made out the words.

 

_‘I can almost see it_

_That dream I’m dreaming, but_

_There’s a voice inside my head saying_

_You’ll never reach it.’_

Of all people in the world, Chloe Beale could certainly appreciate someone belting out some old-school Miley, especially when that someone had a voice that was sending shocks through her body that had nothing to do with an endorphin high. Leaving the water still running in the sink, she tiptoed her way towards the line of shower stalls. Only one was occupied, and Chloe could make out the shadow of a diminutive form with a small, black tattoo of a quarter note on her ankle. Her suspicions regarding the singer’s identity were confirmed when she saw the black tank top hanging over the top of the stall.

 

Too distracted as the girl launched into the chorus, Chloe nearly faceplanted when she slipped over a puddle of water, letting out a squeak as she barely managed to catch herself between the wall and the stall door. The singing stopped immediately, and she heard deep, cautious breathing from behind the door.

 

“Is someone there?” Her speaking voice was slightly higher than Chloe had expected, all badass black clothing and spiky earrings in appearance.

 

“Um yeah, sorry.” There was really nothing she could do at this moment, and Chloe didn’t get embarrassed too easily, if she was being honest. “I was just in here washing up after working out and…you have a really awesome voice. Like wow.”

 

“Um.” The girl coughed uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to the other beneath the door. “Thanks?”

 

“Yeah,” Chloe said brightly. “I mean, I love Miley.”

 

“Uh, cool,” she replied. “It was just…random. I don’t know.” There was a moment of silence as Chloe tried to think of anything else to say. “So. I’m going to get back to showering?”

 

“Totes.” Chloe felt herself blushing as the girl snorted at her response. “You enjoy that.” She turned on her heel and sprinted out of the bathroom before the girl could answer, leaving the sink running behind her.

 

As she rounded the corner, she smacked right into a very surprised Aubrey, who groaned and shook the water from her open bottle off of her hands. “I could make some joke about how you were supposed to be the only one getting wet here,” Aubrey snapped as Chloe grinned sheepishly and took her bottle from her. “So? I hope whatever happened in there was worth turning my shirt see-through.”

 

“C’mon,” Chloe said, slinging her arm around Aubrey’s shoulders and turning her towards the exit of the gym. “You know Stacie will love it. But yeah, I think so.”

 

“You have a plan, don’t you?”

 

Chloe shrugged. “Maybe I do.”

* * *

She got there a bit earlier than usual the next day, figuring that it was best to be prepared, even if, logically, she knew the brunette had no clue who she was. It was nice to have the extra time to check her makeup, because it really wasn’t _that_ unreasonable to go to the gym a little gussied up; she was from Tennessee, for god’s sake. 

 

Right on the dot at four o’clock, as always, the Miley-loving badass swiped her keycard at the gym door, ignoring the greeter as she reached past him to grab a towel off of the shelf behind him. Chloe took a deep breath, smoothing down her shirt and slowly making her way over to the cubbies where the girl was stashing her bag.

 

“Hi.”

 

The dark-haired girl’s shoulders jerked, and she finished jamming the duffel into its shelf before hesitantly turning to face Chloe, eyes narrowed. “Um, hi. Can I help you?”

 

“I’m Chloe,” she said, offering her hand. The girl stared it for a moment like it was some sort of exotic plant before gingerly taking it with a surprisingly strong grip.

 

“Beca.” She dropped her hand quickly, rubbing it against the side of her shorts as she stared up at Chloe, intensely dark blue eyes wary.

 

Chloe adopted a sly grin even as her heart pounded in her ears. “So this actually isn’t the first time we’ve met.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Uh huh. The bathroom yesterday?”

 

Beca’s eyes bulged, and her mouth opened and closed a few times as she quickly looked around to confirm that no one was nearby. “ _Dude_. That sounds weird as hell. But you were the creeper outside my shower?”

 

“I wouldn’t say creeper,” Chloe said with a pout. “You’ve got some killer pipes.” So maybe the wink was a little much, but she couldn’t help herself, and didn’t regret it as Beca blushed, immensely adorable even with the amount of eyeliner she was wearing.

 

“Thanks?” She bit her lip, eyes dropping to almost too obviously drag up Chloe’s body. Chloe had gone with bright blue spandex shorts herself that day, paired with her tightest tank top and a sports bra that was seemed to be designed for more like more push-up than support, and she smiled as Beca’s pupils visibly dilated.

 

“So, we both clearly have a passion for physical fitness. Any chance you want to see if we have anything else in common?” She bit her lip, fighting back nerves as Beca’s face contorted in confusion before her eyes widened in understanding.

 

“Are you asking me out?”

 

Chloe nodded slowly. “I mean, if you’d be up for it.”

 

For the first time, she saw the corners of Beca’s lips turn up in a smile, eyes softening . “Uh, yeah. Sure. Let me just—“ She turned to grab her phone out of her bag as Chloe let out the breath she’d been holding throughout the whole interaction.

 

She took Beca’s offered phone, entering in her number and licking her lips before handing it back. “So you both kind of seem like a badass and you love Miley.” Beca’s eyebrow quirked as Chloe paused. “Does that mean you’re the best of both worlds?”

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY. That line was literally the first thing that popped into my head when I got this prompt. I hope it wasn’t horrible, and thanks for reading. 
> 
> As always, over on Tumblr as bicamitchell


End file.
